Pokemon mundo misterioso: Arceus y los 7 cristales
by Birdy4Ever
Summary: Hace años arceus creo el mundo y junto a el creo 7 cristales para proteger a sus creaciones.Pero darkrai intentara destruir el universo junto con su creador.Y ahora 6 pokemon tendran que ir en busca de esos cristales para evitar la destruccion del mundo


Hace 100 años, mundo Pokemon:

-**¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Destrúyelo!-Grito un Gallade, seriamente lastimado-  
**

**6 Pokemon se encontraban luchando dentro de lo que paresia un gran santuario, una gran pelea estaba apunto de terminar…La pelea era contra el gran y poderoso Arceus**

****

-¡Ya casi! ¡Aura esfera!-ataco un Lucario, destruyendo algo que parecía una tabla azul-

**Se escucho un ruido muy desagradable, como si alguien gritara de de dolor ese **_**alguien **_**libero un poderoso terremoto dentro del lugar**

****

-¡Utilizo la Earth plate! ¡Rápido Sagitario atacalo!-grito un Armaldo, utilizando X-sissor en el Arceus-

-¡Sagitario en camino!-anuncio con voz cantarina la flygon- Giga drain!

**En ese mismo momento, antes de que el golpe le diera al Dios Pokemon, se transformo en un Pokemon de tipo fuego, gracias a la flame plate  
**

**-No hizo efecto… ¡veamos si esto te duele! ¡Water Pulse!-grito una Lopunny**

**Arceus estaba apunto de cambiar de tipo fuego a tipo planta… sin embargo un infernape destruyo la meadow plate con un poderoso lanzallamas. Quedándose así de tipo fuego. El ataque de la Lopunny dio resultado  
**

**-¡Bien echo Raziel!  
-Gracias…Minerva-se sonroja un poco-  
-¡Solo queda la Earth plate y la ****icicle Plate!**

****

-…Ustedes son muy fuertes-hablo el Pokemon alfa- ¡pero no lo suficiente como para derrotarme! ¡Blizzard!

Una poderosa ventisca se hizo presente en el santuario, la flygon cayo derrotada y congelada

-¡Sagitario!-grito la lucario desesperada-¡Galante perdemos refuerzos!-  
-No otra ves… ¡no veo nada! ¡Raziel!  
-Ya voy…¡lanzallamas!  
-¡¡Aura esfera!!-grito la lucario, mandando poderosos aura esferas-

**Tiempo después, los 6 elegidos se encontraban en el suelo junto con Arceus…por fin la batalla había terminado. El dios Pokemon se levanto a duras penas, decepcionado por perder, pero orgulloso a la vez****  
**

**Arceus: Felicidades jóvenes campeones, lograron derrotarme justa y limpiamente…también lograron detener al mundo corrupto que nos invadía…francamente, pensaba que perecerían en combate, pero me alegro de que no fuera así….**

**La lopunny, se levanto a duras penas: Gran y poderoso Arceus…gracias por sus palabras de aliento**

**El Infernape, la Lucario, la flygon, el Gallade y el Armaldo, se pusieron en pie junto con su compañera**

**Raziel: Arceus… después de que los cristales se destruyeron, y sus cenizas cayeron a nuestro mundo como una lluvia de salvación… ¿Qué sucederá con nosotros?**

**El poderoso dios Pokemon responde muy orgulloso: Ustedes, estarán en la memoria de aquellos que les ayudaron en su travesía…serán recordados dignamente por los guardianes de los 7 cristales… El pueblo…y el mundo, los alabara hasta el fin de sus días…por ultimo, estarán en la sagrada historia del mundo Pokemon, donde su pasado, presente y su futuro, estará guardado bajo la llave del destino, durante mucho, mucho tiempo**

**Sagitario: ¡Genial! ¡Seremos famosos! ¡Seremos reconocidos por todos!-volando por todos lados-**

**Galante: estoy feliz...estar en esta aventura valió la pena…por fin podré pedirle matrimonio a Armonía-dijo completamente feliz-**

**La lucario dijo: Pensaba que, estar en esto seria una pérdida de tiempo…reconozco que no fue así-sonríe-**

**Minerva: y todo esto es gracias a Raziel y a Nemuri…los elegidos para esta gran aventura**

**Raziel: Nemuri…-le hablo a su camarada Armaldo-no sabes lo feliz que estoy al estar aquí, celebrando nuestra victoria**

**Nemuri: No…yo te doy las gracias a ti Raziel, por estar conmigo desde nuestra infancia...les doy gracias a todos, por estar aquí, por colaborar con el equipo…por estar aquí hasta el último momento**

**Arceus: Me alegra que…ninguno de ustedes resultara muerto…-su semblante alegre cambio a uno serio- ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí…antiguos elegidos…pero si me necesitan…día o noche siempre estaré en el Santuario Del Comienzo…pueden retirarse…**

**Unos minutos después, los seis se van, dispuestos a compartir la gran noticia con todo el mundo. Pokemones legendarios se acercan hacia su creador  
**

**Arceus: Señores…me alegra que hayan respondido a mi llamado…después de mi batalla, debo de decirles lo que sucederá dentro de cien años…escuchen con atención-aclara su garganta-yo…Arceus, el Dios de todos los Pokemon en el mundo, declaro que dentro de cien años nuevos elegidos aparecerán…uno de los elegidos será un humano…pero en realidad, es un Pokemon…esto se debe a que…a que cayo en El Lago De Los Inicios y se transformo en un humano…descubrirá el secreto durante el combate que tenga contra mi. Será doloroso, lo se, pero tendrá que comprender que su verdadera misión no es estar en el ser humano, si no en el mundo Pokemon…**

**Todos los guardianes comienzan a discutir sobre las declaraciones del Rey Supremo, uno de ellos levanta la mano**

**Arceus: ¿Sucede algo…Lugia?**

**Lugia: tengo una duda… ¿Cuál será el futuro para los elegidos que acaban de salvar al mundo del caos de Darkrai?**

**Arceus: Ni siquiera menciones ese nombre de ese traidor… pero son malas noticias, aunque hicieron todo perfectamente…en cien años despertara en busca de venganza…intentara por todos los medios buscar a los nuevos enemigos y aniquilarlos... y sobre los elegidos…**

"**Aquella Lucario, después de descubrir que sus sentimientos hacia Infernape no son correspondidos… encontrara el amor en otro Lucario, pero fallecerá dando a luz a su primera cría, un Riolu macho llamado Kyo. El pequeño pertenecerá a la siguiente generación y abra heredado el ataque aura esfera de su padre, será el único Riolu capaz de aprender aquel ataque…**

**Armaldo, al igual que su compañera tendrá descendencia, un Anroith macho, este será shiny. Ayudara a los nuevos elegidos, con sus conocimientos que su padre le transmitió…Armaldo fallecerá en 50 años.**

**Flygon se mudara al Castillo Celestial junto con su amiga Charla, para proteger el Castillo de Cristal, donde vive el legendario Articuno… su amiga también pertenecerá a la nueva generación de elegidos como una Charizard. Lamentablemente Flygon será victima de Darkrai, pues será asesinada en 90 años, nunca tuvo crías.**

**Gallade, como se lo propuso, se caso con Armonía y tubo dos hijas: Shirona y Miky. Aunque lamentablemente serán pobres y trabajaran como Gitanos en Pueblo Light…Al igual que su compañera Flygon, será asesinado a manos de un Weavile y Sneasel, que fueron manipulados por Darkrai…Su hija Shirona será parte de los 6 elegidos.**

**Por ultimo…Infernape y Lopunny se casaran, tendrán varios descendientes y uno solo será shiny…será una hembra llamada Emily…ella será la Pokemon que caerá en El Lago De Los Inicios se transformara en humana, y una pareja la adoptara…14 años después regresara al mundo Pokemon…por orden mía.**

**He dicho todas mis predicciones…lo demás depende de los elegidos…"**

**Lugar desconocido:**

**En un lugar, obscuro, tenebroso, donde ni un solo rayo de luz se podía apreciar con claridad, se encontraba un ser de colores obscuros, quien dormía placidamente…pero no era así, en realidad esto era parte de lo que hicieron los elegidos: hicieron un ritual para dormirlo, y después drenarle toda su energía ,un Pokemon de aspecto terrible, algo que parecía el alma de un dragón muerto, siempre se encontraba a un lado…de su padre, del ser que le dio la vida…su creador **

**Pokemon Dragón fantasma (usando telepatía): Darkrai…ojala y me perdone del gran error que cometí durante su batalla en contra de Arceus y esos mocosos…no…esto no tiene perdón ni de usted, él verdadero dios del mundo Pokemon **

**Darkrai (igual…usando telepatía): ¡cállate Giratina, engendro infeliz¡…¡ni me ayudaste a combatir a ese idiota! ¡No creas que el por que este dormido y que haya perdido todos mis poderes te salvaras de tu castigo!-dijo muy alterado-**

**Giratina: Perdóneme dios mío…**

**Darkrai: Estoy pensando en un nuevo plan…y esta vez no admitiré ni un solo error**

**Giratina: ¿Cuál es su nuevo plan, dios obscuro?**

**Darkrai: Con el tiempo lo sabrás…por ahora…quiero que vuelvas a despurificar a Lugia, a Palkia y a Dialga y mándalos a secuestrar a…**

**Giratina: Pero…amo de las tinieblas…recuerde que los elegidos purificaron a Lugia y…**

**Darkrai: ¡Silencio!...como decía…mándalos a que secuestre…a Emily**

**Giratina: ¿Emily? ¿Escucho las ridículas predicciones de ese dios falso? **

**Darkrai: y como dije antes…estaré incapacitado…mas no soy un estupido…ella será un punto clave para mi venganza **

**Giratina: Sus deseos son mis órdenes sagradas señor, en seguida buscare a Lugia, Palkia y Dialga, los despurificare y escuchare atento a su plan…**

**Darkrai: Date prisa…las crías naces y crecen rápido-sonríe desquiciadamente- muy pronto…Abandonare el Reverse World y dominare con puño cerrado el mundo que Arceus creo…**

**50 años después…Mundo Pokemon:**

**Muchos años después, tal y como lo predijo el dios Pokemon Arceus, la mayoría de los elegidos se caso y tubo crías**

**Pueblo Light:**

**Un Gallade, se encontraba en su propio hogar: un circo ambulante: así es, tal y como dijo arceus, su esposa Armonía y el serán pobres… mas hace algunos años conocieron a un alakazam, una gengar y un infernape.**

****

El trío tenia un circo ambulante y de buena fe los invitaron para que no estuvieran solos en este mundo  
"el trío de chiflados" (como así se hacían llamar los dueños del circo) se encontraban cuidando a tres huevos Pokemon: uno de ellos era rosa con manchas en forma de corazones rojos, otro era dorado con rayas negras, y el ultimo huevo era rojo con manchas amarillas.

Infernape: ¿cuando nacerán? –Dijo fastidiado- tardan mucho

Alakazam: Inferno los bebes no nacen de un día a otro, debes de ser paciente-dijo muy serio-

gengar comenzó a reír divertida: ¡jamás había conocido ese lado tuyo! –dijo desquiciadamente-

Alakazam: claro y yo no conocía tu lado de locura-suspiro-

**En otra habitación:  
**

**Armonía: Galante…no puedo creer que, hace 50 años me propusiste matrimonio…y ahora **

**Estamos aquí, esperando a nuestra primera cría-abrazando un huevo blanco con manchitas verdes-**

**Galante: yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, ojala y ya nazca pronto-le sonríe a su esposa y la besa-.**

**Pueblo Kamimaru:**

**En este pueblo vivía Raziel con Minerva, en su hogar ansiosamente esperaban el nacimiento de una nueva cría…ya habían tenido crías anterior mente, eran padres de 2 Chimchar machos, 1 Chimchar hembra y 2 Buneary gemelos, macho y hembra **

**Infernape: una nueva cría… ¿maravilloso no lo crees Minerva?-dijo cargando a sus dos Chimchar machos-**

**Minerva: Claro que si Raziel…-abrazando un huevito café con manchas amarillas, junto con sus otras 3 crias- ¿será niño o será niña?**

**Raziel: Apuesto a que será una hermosa hembra como su madre… ¿crees que sea shiny?**

**Minerva: la verdad… me importa poco si es o no shiny… yo simplemente lo amare con todo mi corazón-abraza a su huevo- **

**Ciudad Celestial:**

**Esta ciudad se ubicaba en el cielo, en realidad eran unas montañas mas grandes de lo normal, y casi llegaban al cielo vivían Pokemon voladores, entre ellos, Flygon y Charla, quienes con su alma, protegían aquel castillo de cristal que se encontraba en medio de la "ciudad". Era muy importante, ya que ahí vivía el gran y poderoso Articuno…quien despertaba de sus sueños cada 100 años **

**Charla: Sagitario…han pasado 50 años desde que me salvaste**

**Sagitario sonríe pícaramente: no solo te salve a ti, salve a todo el mundo de las garras de Darkrai**

**Charla: Que presumida eres-se ríe-**

**Sagitario: Es que todavía no me la creo, ¿te imaginas? Salvar a todo un mundo…**

**Charla: Algún día también me gustaría salvar al mundo**

**Sagitario: Pero dijiste que algún día querías formar una familia**

**Charla: Eso también…primero salvare al mundo y luego tendré una bella familia **

**Lago Del Comienzo:**

**Para un Lucario, era el peor día de su vida: Su querida y amada esposa acababa de fallecer, después de que su primera cría naciera. El Pokemon lucha/acero estaba inconsolable, su hijo no entendía lo que sucedía.**

**Lucario: ¿¡Por que Arceus!? ¡¿Por qué me quitaste a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo?!-llorando-**

**Riolu: riu… ¿riu?-confundido-**

**Lucario: ¡tú cállate engendro del mal! ¡Por tu culpa tu madre se murió!**

**Riolu: A…Api-con lagrimas en los ojos-**

**Lucario: Ni me digas padre…yo no soy padre de ningún asesino como tu…-mirada furiosa-**

**El Pokemon toma el cuerpo de su fallecida esposa, y se va…dejando solo a su hijo**

**Riolu: ¡rioo! ¡Rioo!-corre detrás de el-**

**Lucario: ¡Aléjate parasito!-dándole una patada en uno de sus ojos-**

**Bosque de la obscuridad eterna:**

**Detrás de un árbol, un Armaldo se encontraba observando todo, fue testigo de los actos de el Lucario en contra de su hijo Riolu, cuando el mayor se alejo con el cuerpo de la Lucario, se acerco al pequeño, quien lloraba desconsolado, tanto por el abandono de su padre como el fallecimiento de su madre **

**Armaldo: Pequeño…vi todo lo que te paso…**

**Riolu: ¿Riu? –Mirando al Pokemon con miedo-**

**Armaldo: no temas…no te are daño-toma al pequeño en sus brazos, y se dirige a su hogar-**

**Riolu: Kyo!-dijo inocentemente, mientras sus infantiles ojos se daban cuenta que el aura del Armaldo era blanca y pura-**

**Armaldo: ¿Kyo? ¿Tu nombre es Kyo?-el Riolu niega con la cabeza-Pues a partir de este momento, tu nombre será Kyo…yo seré como un padre para ti…-sonríe-**

**Meses después, todo se encontraba normal, la pareja de Raziel y Minerva se encontraba de noche visitando el Lago Del Comienzo, junto con sus hijos. Festejaban el nacimiento de su hija Emily: una Buneary shiny  
**

**Minerva: Que hermosa vista…Raziel, ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños e íbamos muy seguido? **

**Raziel: Claro que lo recuerdo, y lo recuerdo muy bien-sonríe-**

**: … ¡Pues ya nunca lo recordaras!**

**Del lago, emerge la criatura Dragón/Fantasma que Minerva y Raziel no habían visto desde hace 50 años**

**Minerva: ¡Giratina! ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-abrazando con toda su fuerza a sus hijos-**

**Giratina: Obedeciendo las órdenes del Lord supremo… ¡Salgan ahora mismo!**

**De las aguas, sale un ser rosado y negro, con una perla incrustada en sus brazos, después emerge un ser azul y negro, no parecía ser del todo orgánico pues tenia partes de metal en su cuerpo, un diamante se encontraba en su pecho, por ultimo, un ave negra y morada emerge de las profundidades con suma fuerza**

**Raziel: Es imposible… ¡¿Cómo volviste a despurificar a Lugia?!**

**Minerva: ¡¿y como envenenaste a Dialga y Palkia?! ¡¿Quién cuida el tiempo y espacio?!**

**Giratina: Esclavos… ¡hagan su trabajo!**

**La criatura rosada les lanzo una Aura Sphere que provoco que los debilitara en un momento a otro. El poderoso Lugia uso un Pyschic sobre la pareja para que no se pudieran mover, en ese instante Dialga detiene el tiempo**

**Giratina-toma al Buneary, quien lloraba con todas sus fuerzas… y lo lanza al lago-: Tal y como me lo dijo Darkrai…**

"**Palkia los atacara con un simple aura esfera, Lugia los detendrá y por ultimo Dialga detendrá el tiempo para que ellos no puedan hacer nada. El lago conecta al mundo humano…pero no se si la criatura sobrevivirá…si llega a morir ¡mi plan estará echo a la perfección!"**

**Lugia: El amo estará orgulloso de nuestro trabajo**

**Giratina: espero lo mismo…Retirémonos…Dialga descongélalos**

**Los 4 se van, y Dialga vuelve el tiempo a su forma original**

**Raziel: Agr.… ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Giratina?!...¿¡Emily!?**

**Minerva-con lagrimas en los ojos-: Raziel… ¡se llevaron a Emily! **

**Reverse World:**

**Darkrai (telepatía nuevamente)-ríe malvadamente-: ¡jajajajaja! Gracias a ti Giratina y a Lugia, Palkia y Dialga. ¡Mi plan resulto a la perfección!**

**Giratina: Dios mío ¡no sabe que feliz estoy al saber que lo he hecho feliz!**

**Darkrai: Solo falta que el tiempo…me responda esta gran duda que tengo… ¿Sobrevivirá Emily?**

**En las profundidades del lago, la pequeña Buneary se encontraba luchando por su vida, pero por mas que nadaba… le era imposible llegar hasta la orilla…Donde se encontraban sus padres desconsolados por su desaparición…**


End file.
